


oumasai

by godofko



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofko/pseuds/godofko
Summary: hii thiz iz for devvie mwaaahhh cool ass friend!!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 56





	oumasai

**Author's Note:**

> hi they cuddle

Shuichi lazily opened his eyes, looking around his room. He was about to get up when he felt a weight shift at his side and that's when he realized the arm and leg draped over him. He looked over and saw Ouma snuggling in his neck. "Oh right, we fell asleep together yesterday.." Shuichi blushed at the memory, smiling fondly. He brushed a strand of hair behind the other's ear. "I love you.." Shuichi whispered, not wanting to startle Ouma. His smile fell though when he saw that shit eating grin on the other's face.

"Wha-"

"Awwh, Shumai, you love me?" Ouma got closer to his face, snickering. He wouldn't admit it, but it made his heart flutter with happiness knowing that Shuichi loved him.   
"O-Ouma... You bastard.." Shuichi grumbled, turning away to hide his blushing face. The purple haired boy cupped his face and turned it toward him, giving him a small kiss on the lips. Shuichi's face got redder tenfold, and there was a pink to Ouma's cheeks too.

"Shumai..You're so cute! Nishishi..I love you too, though." He smiled and kissed Shuichi more passionately, relishing in the butterflies. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Ouma, pulling him closer. The two pulled away from the kiss and gazed at eachother, loving eachother's touch.

"You know..I hate when you trick me like that. It's surprising." "Shumai, don't go all tsun-tsun on me! You know you love it." 

"No..But..I love you more than anything, so.. I guess it's fine." 

And with that, Ouma was silent. But Shuichi knows he just got him flustered. "F-fine, Shumai. Let's just go back to bed," Ouma closed his eyes and snuggled into Shuichi once again, the other holding him protectively.

Needless to say, Shuichi didn't mind sleeping in anymore.


End file.
